dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Sechs Wurfel
Sechs Würfel is the clan leader of the informal clan Illegal Frontier and a Master formerly associated with the Kingdom of Altar. Appearance Sechs' avatar looks like a nondescript young man. He has a habit of constantly wearing sunglasses. Personality Contrary to his fearsome reputation, Sechs is a very mild-mannered young man, who can easily make friends with people, even reclusive Dragon Kings. However, that belies a darker side of his nature, which allows him to do any kind of repulsive act as if it's normal. Due to the unique circumstances of his birth, Sechs feels as if he lacks a concrete sense of self and thus seeks to find that sense of self in Infinite Dendrogram. History Sechs was born, or rather created as an illegal clone to be used for organ replacement, commissioned by a certain famous family. However, before any of his organs could be harvested, the eldest son of the family died, and Sechs was chosen to replace him. He was placed into isolation to learn the necessary knowledge for that purpose. During that period, he was attracted by the tagline of Infinte Dendrogram and began playing the game. Abilities Embryo Primordial Shifting, Nun(始源万変　ヌン): A Form VII Type Body Embryo that transforms Sech's avatar into a slime. Due to the many varied abilities this Embryo has, Nun grants Sechs a negative status correction that reduces all his stats by 50%. *'Shape Shift'(シェイプシフト): An active skill that lets Sechs transform into other lifeforms. The transformation can extend to parts of his body or his entire body. When transformed, Sechs can obtain the job skills of the target, and in the case of a Master, the use of their Embryo. In order to copy a target, Sechs must absorb some of their cells, which renders copying of targets with no physical mass, like Spirits impossible. The copying of Embryo abilities is limited to those with physical forms as well, meaning copying Territory-type Embryos is impossible as well. Copying a target does not include information about their skills, so Sechs needs to obtain that information on his own. In order to perfectly recreate a target's abilities, Sechs needs to have double the targets level, and for Embryos, to have reached double the form. If this condition isn't satisfied, the status, accuracy of the transformation and the power of the copied skills will fall rapidly. The total number of forms Sechs can transform into is limited to 10 times Sechs' total level, with each registered transformation taking up space amounting to their total level. If a transformation is deleted from Nun, Sechs will need to reabsorb the target's cells to regain it. It's also possible to copy a target's equipment, but any special skills or status increases can't be copied. This ability only copies a person's form but not their name, so skills like Reveal or Identification can easily tell the difference. Maintaining this skill requires SP, and if this is depleted, Sechs will be unable to even maintain his normal form and will return to a slime. **'Schwert' : Sechs transforms his arm to a sword harder than hihi-irokane for close combat. **'Shu' : Sechs completely transforms into Shu Starling. ***'Maschinen Cannon' : Sechs transforms one or both of his arms into Baldr 's second form. ***'Lecht Arm' : Sechs transforms his right arm into that of Shu Starling. Due to Shu's high STR, the arm is usually destroyed after one hit. **'Ice Shield' : Sechs transforms his arm to that of a Master in Caldina allowing him to make use of their Embryo's ability to absorb energy. **'Gebrochen Schwert' : Sechs transforms his arm into that of Foltesla, allowing him to make use of Næġling's abilities and the job skills of the King of Swords. **'Juliet': Sechs can transform part of his body into Juliet and use her Embryo Hraesvelgr to fly. **'Fuel Rasburn': Sechs can transform part of his body into that of Fuel Rasburn and make use of his magic. **'Rumbling Tree Walk': Sechs transforms his arm into a sword, stabs it into the ground, and summons a plant type monster. *'Slime': Nun's passive skill. Due to the transformation into a slime, Sechs' avatar is immune to physical damage, no longer needs oxygen, can continually increase its volume and even divide itself. Also, the concept for HP for Sechs is no longer the total value of his vitality, but the total volume of his avatar, so he will need to be totally destroyed in order to be defeated. *'Split Spirit': An active skill Nun learned after evolving into a Superior Embryo, it allows Sechs to divide into up to 6 different bodies. While this skill is active, Sechs will not be able to use Shape Shift or Nun's ultimate skill. Even if Sechs HP/total volume is not sufficient to divide into 6 bodies, the skill will still activate. When the skill deactivates, the body with the largest HP/volume will remain, and the others will disappear. Sechs' HP/total volume and HP growth by leveling up will remain divided by the number of copies he created, and will not return to normal unless he receives a death penalty. *'I am Worthy of Ten Thousand Forms, Nun'( ): Nun's ultimate skill. It allows Sechs to perfectly transform into any person he has in his stock, this includes the person's status, job skills and Embryo (even up to the 7th form). The skill lasts for 30 minutes and is activated by Sechs sacrificing job levels. Even skills with special costs or conditions can be used during this time. **'Schwarz Baldr'(黒血戦神): Sechs uses Baldr's ultimate skill and transforms into its Full Offense form. **'Schwarz Haus'(黒血双脚) : Sechs transforms into Sandalphon's Type VII Angel Gear form. Job King of Crimes '(犯罪王): A Superior job with no specific grouping. In the past, all the possible candidates for the job were captured and killed for their crimes before receiving this job. *'World Record(犯罪史); A passive skill of the King of Crimes. The skill has multiple effects, including one which allows Sechs to raise his level based on the number of crimes he commits. The number of experience points gained is proportional to how serious a crime the general public believes it to be. Saint(聖女): A Special Superior job focused on healing. Normally this job would only be available to someone from a certain bloodline who passed the trial, but Sechs transformed himself into the current candidate and acquired the job. Whenever Sechs switches to this job, he transforms into a beautiful woman, presumably the original job candidate. *'Saint's Prayer'(聖女の祈り): Super recovery magic that can even restore dismembered limbs. Glass Meister(硝子職人): A low rank job that creates glass items. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Superiors Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Wanted Category:Special Superior Job Holder